<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flowers For Him by Tomhollandsfandom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126660">Flowers For Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomhollandsfandom/pseuds/Tomhollandsfandom'>Tomhollandsfandom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Teenage Dorks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:35:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomhollandsfandom/pseuds/Tomhollandsfandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel comes over as a nervous wreck with a bouquet of flowers for a certain Winchester. Sam doesn't realize which Winchester until he lets something slip.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flowers For Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I didn't really have a specific age in mind for the two, I just wrote it in mind that they were teenagers. This idea has been sitting in my notes for years, it's only fair to finally let it see some daylight.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The only reason the doorbell rings is bad news. Always has been. Everyone we know knocks or invites themselves (barges) right in, regardless if our door is locked. </p><p>So you can understand my panic at hearing it.  </p><p>Creeping out of my room with a knife in my pocket and keeping in mind there's a bat right next to the door, I touched the door handle. 'It is fine, this is okay.' I promised myself, preparing mentally for heartbreaking news. </p><p>My brain went a million miles per second with a million scenarios of what might happen when I open it. The door suddenly became Pandora's Box to me, but even so, I shook off the dread. Some thoughts nearly kept me from wanting to be anywhere near that door but I had to. </p><p>A peek through the peephole didn't help, probably because even on my tiptoes I can't see anything. I shook my head, telling myself off for my shortness, I couldn't see anyone, I opened it a bit and found myself staring at a very familiar pair of blue eyes. </p><p>I opened it wider confused why the Hell Castiel is on the other side of the door? None of the paranoid scenarios prepared me to see him. </p><p>"Cas?" Castiel seemed almost frightened? Maybe? Nervous, for sure but, I don't know... </p><p>I mean something, some emotion I couldn't decipher underneath tried to shy away from the surface but Castiel couldn't shoo it away. </p><p>He opened his mouth and shut it, he is way out of his element here. As am I for some reason. </p><p>I frowned when I thought about it again, Castiel practically lives here. The guy has a key and everything... Why is he ringing the doorbell? </p><p>I waited for an explanation. He showed up as a nervous ball of energy, rang the bell... Like some stranger, and has one hand firmly behind his back. </p><p>If he came to murder us, he could've done a better job just walking in. "Cas? What's up?" He mumbled something I didn't catch on to at all. </p><p>Perhaps this is an impostor? A twin brother? It is very Castiel-like to keep that information to himself if he didn't find it to be relevant or important information. </p><p>Castiel cleared his throat, shaking me out of my thoughts as he tried to speak again, "Hello, Sam." I smiled or hoped that a smile came out and gestured for him to come in. He shook his head and I tilted my head at that. </p><p>Castiel is very confusing overall as a person, I find it endearing most of the time, but right now, it's just plain old confusing. </p><p>"Are you okay?" He nodded, his favorite way of communication it seems, licking his lips, not making eye contact at all. Seeing Castiel anxious is something I thought of as a myth that Dean created, yet here he stands in front of me. </p><p>I could tell he wanted to cross his arms, the twitch in his arm and the way one hand clung to his shoulder gave it away but Castiel firmly kept one hand behind his back. </p><p>"I'm fine, Sam." Sure... "Thank you for asking, is Dean home?" I let out a chuckle and pointed to the empty driveway. Castiel's eyes followed the direction and I could see him piecing together why I pointed. </p><p>He nodded again, (is he aware of this? Honestly, is he?) a small, "Oh." impression came from his mouth. </p><p>"You tell me." I teased, and I stepped closer, positively startling him, not my intention, and brought my hand up to his forehead. He leaned into it automatically then jerked away from my hand as I tried checking his temperature. He wasn't any warmer than usual. </p><p>I stared at his eyes intensely and they weren't dilated, "What are you doing?" I shrugged backing off, he seemed more confused than nervous now at least. Good to know that I'm not the only confused person. </p><p>I rocked back onto my heels, hands in my pocket, hoping it'd come off as nonchalant, "Trying to figure out why you're acting so strange." Castiel winced at that I duly noted, as well as him accidentally moving to the side revealing a bouquet. </p><p>A beautiful bouquet that had to have been for someone special. </p><p>It got harder to breathe as my heart continued to sink into the ground. He's here for Dean but Dean is gone right now, all that's here is Dean's annoying little brother. No wonder why he asked if Dean is here and seems more at ease now. </p><p>Castiel shifted back towards me, blocking my view again, I wanted to be anywhere but here. I knew opening the door would be a bad idea.  </p><p>I couldn't stand seeing that hopeful face, which is selfish but I couldn't, "Sam, I have something to ask you-" His words stopped at the sound of my door opening and footsteps following the creak of my door. </p><p>Jessica walked out with her bag on her shoulder, waving at Castiel who had dropped his hand to the side revealing the flowers in plain view. </p><p>Jessica looked at me with her lips squeezed tightly together as if she had bad news to bear. </p><p>She held up her phone as if to surrender, "Sorry, Sam. My mom called, I have to go, I promised I'd help her surprise, my dad, for their anniversary, it's this week. We'll finish another day, right?" </p><p>I gave a reassuring smile and nod, "Yeah. It's no problem. Bye, Jess." She looked grateful and relieved, she began walking towards us and I could see what she was thinking seeing the flowers. </p><p>She shared a knowing look with me, practically smirking as she was out the door, "Bye, Sam. Castiel, it's good to see you." </p><p>I looked back at Castiel who seemed to be straining to keep a smile on his face. "You too, Jessica." I don't think Jessica noticed, she gave me a "subtle" thumbs-up before raising her phone to her ear. Disappearing out of my view range fairly quickly. </p><p>I had completely forgotten about her, not surprisingly, I seem to always forget about everything whenever my eyes land on Castiel. This happened again. I forgot all about Jessica once more as concern overtook me. </p><p>Castiel appeared nauseous and if I didn't know any better I'd say he is shaking, but as well as I know him, I'd still say he trembled. Worse than a leaf shivering in the winter. "I think I should leave as well." </p><p>Even though it cemented in my theory and my heart began to break at the confirmation, I desperately wanted to soothe his hurt, even if I didn't know where it came from. As he was turning to leave he asked, "When did you and Jessica become partners?" </p><p>His hurt gaze pinned me down, I struggled to find the answer he's looking for. "Uh, recently? She was just here for our history class. We're um, we're assigned partners for a project that is for our grade." I surprised myself at being able to answer. When Castiel's eyes pin you down, it's more difficult than you'd think to respond to him. </p><p>Castiel shook his head as if my answer is wrong, maybe it is? "I didn't mean as a project, Sam." I didn't know how he went from anxious to exasperated without anything happening in between. Had I missed something? </p><p>I wracked my brain for an explanation of what his statement meant, partners but not group partners..."Oh, no-no-no. No! We're not together like that! No, she's just a friend, I um, I don't tend to like girls in that way." The last part dropped to a hush, I didn't mean to say it. I planned on keeping that information to myself. My mouth betrayed me and I could feel the regret sinking in, I avoided peeking at Castiel. </p><p>Castiel dropped the flowers onto the porch, grasping my shoulders, "Sam? Are you okay?" I closed my eyes, trying to remember how to breathe since my lungs have given up on me. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah, great. Just peachy." Breathlessly I shook my head, fuck, I never should have opened the door, should've kept it closed for eternity. </p><p>I forced my eyes to fall back into his gaze and shook my head, "I'm sorry, I just... You're the first person I ever told that." I shamefully leaned back into his arms not having the strength in me to stay up on my own, "And I'm sure it made you uncomfortable, I'm sorry." </p><p>I had a feeling it doesn't, knowing Castiel and how he has a bouquet for Dean, but I am uncomfortable and want to sink into the floor, become one with it. I'm nearly there, all Castiel has to do is drop me. </p><p>Castiel kept me upright and frowned at me as if he could read my mind, in his own Cas manner, head tilt, and all. "No. Why would it make me uncomfortable?" If this had been any other conversation I would have let myself enjoy its cuteness. The predictability of it that is only predictable to a small few such as me. </p><p>"I don't know, maybe because I'm sure you don't want there to be a possibility of me having a crush on you or something." I forced myself to move out of his touch, but Castiel kept a hand on my shoulder as if to ground me. Or maybe that is just my projection. Fuck. I hate this. </p><p>Castiel looked around for a second before grasping my hand, pulling us along to the porch swing. Sitting me down and going back for the flowers before returning to my side. "Sam, I have no gender preference." </p><p>I couldn't find my voice in time to answer him, "Seeing as I don't like just one gender, it would be incredibly hypocritical of me for something like that to bother me." I knew my eyes had to be frantic because he pulled me closer and hugged me to try to soothe away whatever expression I had made. </p><p>"I had no idea." He smiled, it was a small one as if it was obvious I didn't know. This should be making me feel better. Hearing Castiel open up to me and letting me know it's okay but... I couldn't muster up a smile back. </p><p>"As for the possibility of you having a crush on me, that is something I am heavily relying on to give me courage right now." I wanted to tear my eyes away from him to see who he could be talking to. There's no way he is talking about me in the way I think he's talking about me. </p><p>I did end up giving one look around the yard to see if Dean had somehow popped out of nowhere and Castiel is now talking to him. Dean is still nowhere to be found so... "What?" </p><p>Castiel reached back down for the flowers that he had laid by his side and held them out for me, "Sam Winchester, would you consider going out on a date with me?" </p><p>"I, uh, is this a dream?" I picked them up and at a closer inspection I realized they were the same type of flowers Castiel and I used to pick together as kids. He always tried to braid them into my hair and we would make flower crowns. </p><p>We always got in trouble because we never shook out the fleas, but we did it every opportunity we could. </p><p>My eyes went up to Castiel's and back down to the flowers in my hands, "If it is I don't want to wake up, and if this is a prank give me one more second to appreciate the possibility of us being together before the bubble is burst." </p><p>I could tell I confused him, it's written all over his face, I wanted to laugh, it's adorable, but I refrained. Even as he said, "Forgive me Sam, but I'm a little lost." </p><p>Instead, I covered my hand with his, "I'm saying yes, but I'm scared that this isn't real." He smiled at that, relaxing, finally the Castiel I know.  </p><p>"Can I prove this is real?" Curious to see how he would prove it, </p><p>"Yes." </p><p>I watched as Castiel's eyes wandered down to my lips and he freed his hand to cup my face. I knew his intent and pressed my forehead against his. </p><p>His breath warmed me even though I didn't need it, I enjoyed it, "Sam, can I kiss you?" </p><p>"Um, yeah, yes, I would like that very much." He closed the distance and even though it broke the kiss a bit, I couldn't help but smile. My smiles must be contagious because I felt Castiel smile as well. </p><p>His lips were a bit chapped, I leaned into them more, trying to memorize the feeling of Castiel's lips just in case I never have the right to do this again. </p><p>I pulled away needing to breathe and could still feel the ghost of his lips, I lightly pressed my lips against his again, not ready to let the feeling fade. </p><p>"Does this feel real now?" Castiel asked moving his lips off of mine and resting his head onto my shoulder. I closed my eyes, appreciating the warmth of him pressed against me. </p><p>I smiled, "I've dreamt of this before, but no dream has ever captured you quite as perfectly. Real. This has to be real." We stayed there swinging back and forth for God knows how long. </p><p>Going from swinging with the purpose of laughter and smiles to swinging slowly with no purpose, just because. Perhaps the doorbell ringing isn't always such a bad thing, but I can't imagine better news than this, so maybe I'll let it ring next time, someone else can answer it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the unintentional hiatus, I didn't have wifi but I do now, so hopefully, more stories will be coming your way soon. As always, any comments, or criticisms are welcomed with open arms. If you found any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them and have a wonderful day. Glad to be back!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>